A Birthday
by IceAngel 69
Summary: Just a little story to give insight into Harry and Severus's relationship. WARNING: this is SLASH. and harry is underage. if you don't like it, don't read.


I do not own any of the characters. they all belong to J.K Rowling.

ENJOY!

The room was dark, illuminated by the gentle stream of moonlight coming from the outside world. It was a warm summer night and the smell of sex hung heavily in the room. Two bodies could be seen twisted together on the bed which sat in the corner of the room.

Harry lay on his back in the middle of the bed, naked and arching up into the touch of his lover. He gasped as strong hands traced his body causing shivers to crawl up his spine. Severus smirked as he felt Harry shiver, god the boy was sensitive. Severus lowered his head and caught Harry's lips in a warm, demanding kiss. Harry moaned as the tongue searched his mouth.

Severus smirked at the groan that escaped Harry when he pulled away. He moved away from Harry's face and moved to the two small pink pearls on the boy's chest. Harry cried out when he felt the warm wet tongue lap at his nipple, back and forth before blowing on it gently. Severus could feel the nipple harden in his mouth while he used his free hand to tweak and pinch at the other.

"Fuck Sev," Harry whined as Severus moved on to other nipple sucking and licking.

His now free hand travelled down Harry's body until he reached his cock. He gently stroked the hard weeping cock from tip to base, drawing long moans from Harry, as he spread his legs wider inviting Severus in. Harry hips jerked upwards when he felt a breath of air ghost over his cock, he looked down to see Severus hovering over his cock. Severus licked his lips and flicked the tip of the cock with tongue, he grabbed Harry's hips when he jerked up again.

"Patience" he murmured, keeping Harry pinned to the bed.

"Sev please," he begged desperately, needing release.

Severus grinned and swallowed Harry whole, tasting the pre-cum at the back of his throat.

"Severus!" Harry cried out, glad to final have that warm wetness surround his aching cock.

Severus loved the feel of Harry's cock in his mouth, sucking and teasing. He tongued the slit earning another jerk of the hips. Harry could feel his release building in his stomach, pushing him to the edge. Severus was a master of that. No one could get him hard like Sev could. Severus pulled away just before Harry could cum, causing a whine from the young boy.

"Don't worry I'll make it better," Sev whispered into his ear.

Harry felt a slick finger circle his hole, pushing but not breaching the surface.

"Fuck please," he whimpered, pushing back into the finger.

"Do you know what I'm going to do?"

"Ahhhh . . . . . ." the finger probed his hole, burying itself inside. "I'm going to stretch you open, bury my fingers in your ass, and watch as you fuck yourself on my hand," Severus put another finger inside his young lover causing Harry to issue a small cry.

"Ohhh . . . shit"

"Tell me what you want."

"I . . . . I ."

"Come on Baby, if you don't tell me what you want how can I give it to you?" Severus angled the fingers inside Harry to hit is prostate, rubbing his fingers back and forth over that one spot.

Harry arched back, shaking at the feelings Severus was causing. " I . . . I . . want you to spread me open, so I'm ready for your cock. I want you to take your pulsing, red, weeping cock and shove it so far inside my ass, I can taste it when you cum. I want you inside me, fuck me rough and hard, and make me cum screaming your name."

"Oh fuck baby you really know how to talk dirty" Harry's little speech had rid Severus of what little control he had left.

He removed his fingers leaving Harry wide open and without warning buried himself deep inside him.

"OH FUCKYES," Harry screeched, making Severus thankful he had remember to raise a silencing charm.

Severus started slowly, thrusting in and out, grunting when Harry's insides tensed around his cock.

"yes, yes, yes, yes" Harry was muttering, pushing back to meet Severus's thrusts.

Severus started to pound into the tight ass, causing the bed to creak and the head bored bang against the wall.

"Fuck yes,"

Severus reached between them and grabbed Harry's cock squeezing gently and began to tug Harry to completion.

"AHHHHHH . . . . . . ."

With one more hard tug, Harry came and think ropy strands of cum coated Severus's stomach. With a few more thrusts Severus was bought over the edge as Harry's ass tightened around his cock milking him.

"I love you," Harry murmured as Severus collapsed on top of him, Pulling himself out, and panting heavily.

"Love you too," Severus whispered back, stroking Harry's cheek and brushing sweat soaked strands of hair out of his face. They fell asleep on top of each other, Harry spread across Severus's chest, his head tucked into the space between his neck and shoulder.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes slowly, awoken by the sunlight coming through the open window. Hi stretched his limbs hearing a small pop, rolling over he noticed the other side of the bed was empty except for a small note.

_Harry, I'm sorry I won't be there when you wake, you know I love nothing more then to watch you wake up, even more then I like the early morning shag session but I have been called away on a mission and I had to leave straight away, I will be back as soon as I can. There is a small jar of lotion on the bedside table it is for any discomfort you may be in. Try not to worry to much as I know you are liable to do, I promise I will come back to you in one piece. _

_I love you,_

_Severus xoxo_

He grinned as he read the note, before flinching when he felt a dull throb begin the spread through his ass. _"So that's what the cream is for," _He thought, reaching out for the cream on the bedside table, exactly where Severus had said it would be. He smiled as he applied the cream, think of his lover.

Him and Severus had been having a secret affair for some time. It had started 2 months ago when he had been left in the house alone. Ron was staying at Hermione's for the holiday's so her parents could meet her new boyfriend, and Sirius had been declared innocent when the news of Lord Voldemort's death had come out, so when the Order had gone out on a mission to round up the last remaining Death Eaters, that left Harry in the house alone, or so he had thought. What the Order had neglected to mention was the fact , that as of the night before, Severus Snape was staying in the house. Harry had gone to the library, nearly had a heart attack when he found Snape sitting in one of chairs reading a book. It turned out that Snape was routinely left behind, as he was still the inside man to find the whereabouts of the last remaining Death Eaters, and out of necessity and the desire to not be alone, they had formed a rocky friendship, which after some time had turned into a stable relationship. Due to the fact both were men and Harry was still only fifteen, they had both decided to keep in quiet, until came of age. Until then the only time they could spend together was at night when the rest of the house was asleep.

Harry let out a sigh of relief as the cream stopped the ache. He was thankful Severus had left it there, otherwise after last night he would be in a lot of pain. Normally Severus was a very gentle lover, slow and would spend hours just teasing, before finally making achingly soft slow love to him.

However last night has been different. Last night had been rough and demanding, he shivered as he remember the feel of Severus inside him. Since they had gotten together, it had taken a while for Severus to move on from the whole "He's fifteen" and "You're a student" to "I'm too old for you" In the end Severus had realised that this was what he wanted and he was a very willing participant and fully capable of making his own choices even if he was underage.

Due to the length of time it had taken Severus to get over that and the difficultly of finding time alone, they had only made love a few times, which meant last night was a complete shock to Harry, although a very welcome one. He didn't want rough sex like that all the time, he enjoyed the soft, slow love making, but every now and then it would be more then welcome.

"Harry come on, lunch," Mrs Weasley yelled from downstairs, knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Coming" he answered as he pulled on his jeans and a clean t-shirt.

On his way to the kitchen he stopped to look in the mirror to try and straighten his hair.

"Oh fuck" he whispered noticing a large mark on his neck, obviously a hicky. He pulled down his shirt collar to reveal a scattering of small and large hickys peppered across his chest and collarbone.

"I'll kill him" he muttered. How the hell was he supposed to hide them. The ones on his chest would be easy, as his shirt covered them, however the one on his neck, consequently the largest one, would be more of a problem.

"Harry hurry up," he heard Sirius's voice come from the kitchen.

"_Crap" _all he could do was hope no one noticed, after all no one knew he was seeing someone, in fact no one knew he was no longer a virgin, so who would ever expect the virginal Harry Potter to have a hicky? Well he was about to find out. He took a deep breath and walk down the staircase and into the kitchen/dining room.

He entered the kitchen and nearly fell over in shock. The entire room was full of streamers, confetti and balloons. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY" was on a banner hung across the room. The table was covered on food, it looked like Hogwarts at dinner time, and in the middle of the table sat a huge chocolate cake, with 'HAPPY 16TH' written in icing. _"Fuck, it's my Birthday" _was the only thought that crossed his mind. He had forgotten all about it. He looked around at the smiling face and let a huge smile cross his face.

"You didn't think we would forget your Birthday?" Harry looked over to see Hermione and Ron standing of to the side.

"I . . . don't know what to say.," he admitted.

"You don't have to say anything cub, just enjoy it," Sirius was the one who spoke up.

"So lets get the party started" Remus added.

Harry had never had more fun, singing badly with Ron and opening presents from everyone. Eating large amounts of cake and food, and nobody had yet to notice the hicky. Thinking about the hicky bought Severus into his thoughts. _"I wish he was here" _Today was one of the best in his life, but having Severus there would make it that much better. Harry looked over at Sirius who was laughing at a something Remus has said, and Harry shivered at the thought of how Sirius would take the news of his and Severus's relationship.

Sirius hayed Severus more then anybody, they had been enemies all their lives, and neither of them had ever made a secret of how they felt about each other. Harry loved Sirius, he was the closest thing he had to a father and had always been there for him. And he knew Sirius loved him, the question was, did he love him enough to accept Severus as his lover. Looking around the room he saw Mrs Weasley yelling at the twins for slipping something into Ron's drink.

Mr Weasley asking Hermione's parents about some muggle device, Remus talking to Tonks with a blush spreading across his face, and he realised the enormity of what he had done in starting a relationship with Severus, chances where no one would ever accept their relationship, even when he became of age. There would always be the fact that there was a twenty year age gap, Harry had been his student and Severus was a former Death Eater.

And when people found out they had been together since Harry was fifteen, Severus would turn into the perverted old teacher who had taken advantage of his student. And Harry would become the poor manipulated boy who been tricked into believing he was in love. After all, a fifteen year old was not old enough to fall in love and certainly not mature enough to know the difference between love and sex. They would never be accepted.

"_I could lose everyone," _He thought, staring at the guests, "_They could all hate me, be repulsed by my actions."_ They would feel betrayed after finding out he had lied to them all for so long. But even knowing all of this, knowing that being with Severus might make him lose the only family he had, he couldn't bring himself to regret his decision. He love Severus and if people couldn't except that, then that was their problem. And although it would hurt to lose them, he couldn't live without Severus.

"Come and dance Harry," Hermione yelled from across the room

"Coming,"

* * *

Harry opened his eyes, wondering what had woken him, then he heard a tapping on the window. Rolling over he saw it was a owl outside his window with a letter and package. Groaning he got out of bed and let the bird in. "This had better be good," he mumbled. The party had gone all night and in to the early morning. Somewhere along the line Fred and George had snuck alcohol into the room, which had left him with a hangover and the desire to sleep and never wake up. Harry's mood quickly brightened when he saw the note was from Severus. He opened the note first, placing the package on his bed. Sitting down he began to read.

_Dear Harry I apologise I was not there to celebrate your Birthday_ _. Although I am sure you still enjoyed yourself. I look forward to giving you your present and I will do so as soon as I return, which will not be long. You are probably wondering why I could not just send your gift with the owl. Well it is not something I can wrap, so instead I have sent you something to give a hint as to what your gift may be._

_Love You,_

_Severus, xoxo_

Harry grinned, after he finished reading, and looked at the medium sized package sitting in front of him. He picked it up and shook it, wondering what it was. Opening the package he started to blush a tomato red seeing the contents. Severus had sent him a box of condoms. A large box of condoms. Stuck on the box was a note

"_I look forward to see how quickly we can empty the box,"_

Harry gaped at the note, his mind full of ways they could empty the box. Then he yawed, and realised he had only gotten two hours sleep. He regretfully put the box on the bedside table and went back to sleep. However this time his dreams were full of Severus. He knew that when he turned seventeen things would change, but they would cross that bridge when they came to it. Right now he just couldn't wait until his lover came back. After all, there were some benefits to being sixteen, when it came to sex, he was like the energiser bunny. And he was looking forward to showing his lover just how active he could be.

Well folks thats the end. hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
